This invention relates to a device for releasably mounting a working implement such as an excavating bucket, loader bucket, loader forks, or the like on a working arm such as an excavating arm or loading arm, of a vehicle such as an excavating or loading vehicle. The working arm may comprise an articulated boom, comprising a first arm part pivotally mounted on the vehicle and a second dipper arm part pivotally mounted with respect to the first arm part, the working implement being carried by the dipper arm part. Such a working arm is commonly known as an excavating arm.
Alternatively, the working arm may comprise a pair of booms each pivotally mounted on the vehicle and being connected together along their lengths with a working implement carried at the outer end thereof. Such a working arm is commonly known as a loader arm.
Presently, devices are known for mounting working implements on working arms which require an operator to dismount from his cab, to effect securement of the working implement on the arm.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new or improved device which overcomes or reduces this problem.